Say Three Words
by MadoKami729
Summary: When tyson finds kai hurt, He takes kai back to his house. When kai starts to get sick, what will he do when he finds out what's wrong with him? MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Tyson was walking to the dojo after finishing a battle with max. Tyson looked up at the sky and saw what looked like millions of stars in the sky with a brightly lit full moon.

'Kai, where could you be?' Thought kai. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure slumped against the wall.

"Hey, are you okay?" Said tyson as he walked over to the figure

"T-Tyson?" Said the figure

"Kai? What happed?" Asked tyson as he knelt down next to kai and put him on his back

"My grandfather wanted me to have black dranzer again. I told him no and he said that i would reget this. Then he had boris take me away to a room and that's when he did things to me." Said kai as he laid his head down on tyson's shoulders

"Like what things" Asked tyson

" He punched and kicked my stomach and chest. And then he raped me." Said kai as he winced from the pain from his wounds

"Wow, t-that's evil!" Said tyson

"Y-yeah" Said kai, wicing again as he felt a headache come on

"Kai, you can stay with me as long as you want" Said tyson as he saw the dojo in his sight

"Thank you, tyson" Said kai smiling as he felt his headache starting to go away

"Your welcome, kai" Said tyson as he opened the door to the dojo

"Grandpa?!" Yelled tyson, He then heard kai whimper

"Sorry, Kai" Said tyson as he put kai on the couch

"It's okay, tyson" Said kai as he laid down on the couch

"What's happen, my main man?" Said gramps as he came in to living room

"It's kai. he's hurt" Said tyson as he rubbed kai's head

"Hold on, I"ll get the first aid kit" Said gramps

"Kai, hold on. Okay?" Said tyson

"I will, tyson" Said kai. Gramps came back with the first aid kit and bandaged kai's wound's. Tyson then caryed kai to his room. Tyson gave kai a pair of pj's and they both went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that this chapter came REALLY late. I had some family things to take care of. Thanks to the two people who reviewed my story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kai Woke up gasping for air, covered in cold sweat. He felt his stomach turn and ran to the bathroom throw up everything in his stomach. Kai then felt a hand pull back his hair and another hand rub his back. After Kai's stomach settled down, he leaned against the figure.

"Kai, are you alright?" Asked Rei as he tied back Kai's hair with a hair tie he found on the counter next to the sink.  
"Rei, What are you doing here?" Asked Kai as he tried to get up, but failed. Rei saw this and helped Kai to his feet.  
"Tyson told me what happend and i hopped on the next flight and came over here to see if i can help." Said Rei as he watched Kai rince out his mouth to rid of the bile.  
"I see, Thanks Rei" Said Kai after he rinced out his mouth.

They both walked downstairs to find Tyson cooking breakfast. Tyson heard footsteps coming into the kitchen and saw that Rei and Kai had come downstairs.  
"Hey Kai, how are you feeling?" Said Tyson as he gave the both of them a plate eggs and toast.  
"Better, i guess" Said Kai as rubbed his stomach  
"Oh that's right. Tyson, Kai. Befor i came here i got this." Rei Reached into his pocket and pulled out a pregnancy test.  
"Kon, what is the meaning of this?" Said Kai, giving him a cold glare.  
"Rei, why did you bring that?" Asked Tyson  
"I-I just thought that since he raped you Kai t-that you might be..." Said Rei

Kai had thought about it for a while, there were was the possibility that he might be pregnant, since his grandfather and boris did surgerys on his when he was a kid.  
"Fine Rei, i'll do it" Said Kai as he took the pregnancy test from Rei walked upstairs to the bathroom.  
"I just hope it isn't true" Said Tyson, giving a hopeful look

Once Kai got to the bathroom, he did what the box said to do and was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bathtub. In the 5 minutes that it took for that test to give the result, a million thing went though Kai's head like what if he or the baby dies when give birth, how is he going to give birth, and if he should get rid of it. Kai got up off of the floor and picked up the test and look at the result. _Pregnant_.

Kai felt his his whole world come crashing down, pocking the test he walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs to Tyson and Rei's worried faces.  
"I'm pregnant" Said Kai  
"Oh Kai" Said Tyson, He got up from his chair and gave Kai a hug. After a while, Kai calmed down and pulled away from the hug.  
"Tyson, i can't do this. I can't have this baby. I'm too young."  
"I know that, that's why we'll help you." Said Tyson  
"W-why?" Asked Kai  
"Because You've helped us when we needed it, Now we'll help you when you need it." Said Tyson.

Kai felt tears welling up in his eyes and blinked them back. He felt thankful that he had friends that when he was like this. Now he just had to tell them how he's able to have a baby.


End file.
